Sakura's Spidery Soccer Web
by FallingSakuras
Summary: Hi, I'm Sakura. My mom and dad are pro soccer players and want me to follow in their steps. Unfortunatly, my mother will do anything to make that come true, even enrolling me in a rich co-ed high school as a-WAIT WHAT! I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL LIKE THIS!
1. A guy?

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A guy?**_

"_**Mom! What on earth is this?!" a girl with pink hair and forest green eyes yelled, stomping down the stairs. She was wearing a dark green over coat with a white dress shirt underneath and a green and yellow plaid tie with green and yellow plaid jeans.**_

"_**Oh, it suits you perfectly! That's what you'll be wearing every school day from now on. I packed your bags as well with guy cloths so you can wear those on weekends and here's your wig," a woman with red hair and blue eyes said, when her daughter reached the kitchen, holding out a mop of black hair. The pink haired girl just gaped at the woman, her mother, and seemed almost frozen. **_

"_**Darling, this is a tad bit harsh, after all you never asked her for her opinion on this. If you don't like the uniform pet than I can have it returned and you can go to school like a normal high school student," said a man with gray hair and light green eyes said as he walked past the girl and over to the woman, kissing her on the cheek before moving to the coffee machine. The pink haired girl was awoken from her frozen state and she glared and the woman.**_

"_**Mom, what is dad talking about? It's bad enough I had to move into a new school district for my LAST YEAR of high school, but now there's another catch?" the pink haired girl pretty much yelled at her mother.**_

"_**Now, now Sakura, calm down. It's not that bad, you'll be in a professional level soccer team and the principle is a friend of the family's so even if you do get found out it wont be too bad," the woman said.**_

"_**FOUND OUT WHAT?!" the pink haired girl, Sakura, yelled at the woman.**_

"_**Darling, stop beating around the bush and tell her already. Sakura, just remember you're free to come back whenever you like, I will welcome you with open arms," the man, Sakura's father said.**_

"_**Fine, you always ruin my fun. Sakura, you get to go to Hokage high school, be on one of the best soccer teams in the area, but you have to go as a guy," Sakura's mother said, in a calm voice as well. Sakura's father just sighed and slowly counted down from five.**_

"_**WHAAAAAAAT?!" Sakura yelled at the same time her father said zero.**_

_**AT HOKAGE HIGH SCHOOL FRONT GATES**_

_(Sakura's POV)_

'_That stupid, annoying, frustrating mother! I'm a girl, not a guy…yet here I am…as a guy…'_ I thought to my self as I walked into the front office. The woman at the front desk, Shizuna, gave me my schedule and the key to my dorm room. I was here as Sai, the name of my childhood friend that was going to an art school, and it annoyed me. Not that I had any troubles remembering it, after all, it's hard to forget that you're going to a CO-ED high school as the opposite gender because your mom is obsessed with soccer and wanted you to be on the boy's soccer team. The girl's soccer team was just made up of people who wanted to join a club so that the wouldn't be kicked out of the school.

I sighed to my self. I mean, if I had to cross dress anyways I'm glad it was this school and not and all-boys one but still.

I AM A GIRL!!!

I don't see why my mother would want to send her beautiful, caring, FEMININE, daughter to spend her last year of high school as a boy. Only, it was so predictable of her mother that some part of my mind had already known this would happen. I sighed as I entered the boy's locker room, being surrounded by guys no, well-toned guys, who were walking around without a shirt on. Lucky for me, I used to play soccer with guys who would take their shirts off in about the middle of the game so I was used to it. I sighed again and walked up the stairs and down the hall to my room. I was room 218. I unlocked the door and walked in, somewhat glad to be away from the topless guys. Just cause I was used to it doesn't mean I don't want to drool at the sight.

I closed the door behind me and turned around, only to gape at the sight. The room was HUGE! I had my own private bathroom with it's own shower/bath tub. I had a huge semi-circle table with three chairs, the rolling ones, and a mini, triangle-shaped walk in closet. The thing that really grabbed my attention was where my queen sized bed with it's own little bed-side table and lamp were. At the head of the bed, taking up most of the wall, was huge French windows with beautiful red silk curtains. Amazed I walked over to it, throwing my stuff on my bed and looked out. The view was to die for. I could see the ocean over the short houses of the people living close by. The beach was pretty empty, probably because today was the first day of school, and it was amazingly beautiful.

Okay, let me explain a little. Hokage High School is a private high school for the rich and skilled, or those that were both, that was know for it's male sports teams. I was in the both because my mother was a pro soccer player that earned enough money to support a family of ten till their grandchildren died, though my dad, a semi-pro, helped contribute to that and I was a great soccer player.

I spent about an hour putting my stuff away, grimacing at some of the cloths my mom had packed and made a note to go buy some new stuff when I could. When I finished I noticed how hungry I was. I remembered there had been a snack machine in front of the stairs. I grabbed my key and went to the door, only to freeze when I saw my reflection in the mirror above the bathroom sink.

Instead of my usual shoulder length, cherry blossom pink hair I had ear length black hair. My grassy green eyes had dark bags under them, probably because I had been fighting with my mom almost all night last night, and to boot, when I got closer to the mirror I noticed something on my forehead. A zit, I had a stupid zit on my already frustrating forehead. The last of the amazement of the room turning to complete depression, I slowly shuffled out of the bathroom, out my door, locked my door, and went to get a snack.

When I finished my snack I sighed and walked back. I got my keys out and was about to unlock my door when I hear the door next to me, 216, open. I turned to see who I would be living next to for the next year and to introduce my self only to freeze at the shock of how amazingly drop dead gorgeous the guy was. He had very dark blue hair that was shaped, sadly, like a chicken's butt and his eyes, oh god his eyes, they were like pools of obsidian and even though it was only for a second and his eyes didn't meet mine, I felt my self drown. He was wearing a dark blue top with a white and red fan on the back and white shorts. Let me just say that later when I woke up from this spell I was shocked, because even when surrounded by half naked guys that were well-toned, I did not falter once. Yet here I was, fighting my inner self that wanted me to jump the guy, push him in his room, and ravish him. He locked his door, turned towards the stairs and away from me and walked away, ignoring all the guys glaring or the rare one trying to be nice and saying hi and walked down the stairs. When he turned the corner to walk down the stairs I awoke.

Temptation gone, mind rebooting in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

'_OH MY STINCKIN GOSH!'_


	2. Which on do you want?

Chapter 2

Which one do you want, soccer, soccer, or soccer?

(Sakura's POV)

I lay on my awesome new queen sized bed thinking, yet again, about how that raven haired cutie made my mind go blank. I sighed as I turned to look at my clock on my bed side table. It was 12:35 p.m. and at the moment I was angry at the clock because it was right. All I wanted to do right now was grab my cell and call Ino to tell her about this, but alas, Ino, my closest friend since childhood, was in class. You must be wondering why I'm not in class, simple. We have a day to unpack and explore the campus, which I was too scared to do. I was seriously freaking out because of what that guy had done to me. Just thinking about him gave me goose bumps on my arms. I sighed my very angry sigh and decided to toughen up. I walked to my closet and picked out a pair of loose denim jeans and plain black top. Slipping them on and putting the wig, which I had taken off when I had entered me dorm after the…_incident… _on my head I walked to my door.

Mustering up as much of my, until now dead, courage, I walked out my room. I locked the door and left the dorm room. Looking around I saw the four story tall high school building which had a mass of different field and stands between here and there. From where I was standing she could see two buildings, which I assumed were locker room, and three fields. One was a baseball field, another a football field, the last field was a soccer field. Seeing this I immediately brightened. I loved soccer since a kid and since then that love has only grown. Without even thinking about it I started to walk towards the field. When I was close I could see five people on the field, practicing. Without thinking much about it I walked next to the field without looking again at who was playing, which was a horrible mistake. I looked up and saw that I recognized three of the faces there. The first one I recognized was a boy named Shino. He was childhood friends with one of my childhood friends, Hinata. He had dark hair and wore glasses, which made me wonder what he would like without them, and he was wearing a dark green soccer jersey and white shorts. The second face I recognized was Shikamaru who was dating Ino. He had his dark, almost black hair, up in his normal pineapple hair style, his eyes were a similar color as his hair. He was wearing the same thing as Shino. Before I describe the last one I recognized I'll explain the two I don't recognize. First was a hay blond haired and sky blue eyed boy. He had no shirt on but had the same shorts as Shino and Shikamaru, and he had the biggest smile I had ever seen on. He also had an awesome six pack. The other one had the largest eyebrows I had ever seen and he had the weirdest bowl hair cut ever. He was wearing what Shino and Shikamaru were wearing. He also had bug like eyes to match his hair and eyebrows.

The last guy to describe was the one guy I had been trying to avoid, the raven haired cutie. I took in a shaky breath when I noticed what he WASN'T wearing. He only had the white shorts on as well and dear Jesus I was about to faint, or run on the field and kiss the guy. He had the best six pack I had ever seen and his arms looked even more toned that blond boy. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be hugged by arms like that. It was then that I noticed something else, all five boys were kick butt good at soccer. Which did not help one bit. I knew that Shikamaru was good cause I had played with him when we were younger but the others were just as good, or better. The raven haired cutie, much better, not only because of his good looks. I couldn't even begin to describe how beautiful they all looked when they played soccer together.

I also couldn't help but wish that they would look over at me. Which they did right after I thought it, making me jump slightly. Shikamaru noticed me first, and froze on the spot. I mentally cursed at myself for hoping they would look over at me. I also mentally cursed at myself for telling Ino I was going to be going to this school, as a boy. I also told Hinata who had to tell Kiba, another of Hinata's childhood friends, cause he had overheard a bit. Sai, the real one, also knew. I could only guess that Ino, with her insanely large mouth, had told Shikamaru who, with just one glance, was able to tell it was me. After Shikamaru stopped, the others followed his gaze, and were now all staring at me. Seeing them all look at me made me feel intimidated, which I didn't like at all.

"Hey, I'm new here and I wanted to join the soccer club. Can one of you tell me when try outs are?" I yelled over to them, only feeling stupid when I saw Shikamaru roll his eyes. Dang nabbit he knew me too well and he probably knew I was crazy enough about soccer to know exactly when try outs were.

"A week from now, but you look rather, umm, wimpy. You sure you wanna try soccer? We have a tennis team too, I think that would suit a girly guy like you better!" the blond yelled at me. It made my blood boil, and that only ever lead to trouble.

"Oh yah?! You wanna say that to my face you dimwit?! I'll show you just how good I am, pass the ball, I'll take you ALL on!" I shouted at him, feeling a tad bit stupid for taking them all on, at once. The blond boy just smiled larger, if that was possible, and kicked the soccer ball over to me.

"You're on!" he yelled. When I got the ball he charged, only to be pulled back by the raven cutie.

"Hold up Naruto. Think before you act please. Why should we agree to the challenge?" the raven haired cutie asked me. I shrugged and looked to Shikamaru, hoping he would back me up. I saw him sigh and nod slightly.

"The gi-er guy is good, really good. I used to play with him in middle school, before he had to move to a different state for three years," Shikamaru said as he stretched his neck muscles. The raven cutie looked at Shikamaru and sighed.

"Well, I guess if Shikamaru says your good, then you're really good," the raven cutie sighed. The blond boy, Naruto I think, just smiled and did a small dance. These people were all strange.

"Better believe it," I muttered to myself. I saw Shino nod at me, though I wasn't sure if he had realized who I was or not.

"Let's do this then!" Naruto shouted as he charged at me. Startled I felt my body react reflexively and was well out of his way when he reached where I was. Getting over my little moment to be startled I put on my gaming cap and I went all out. Honestly, even though I practice with my mom and dad every day, I never think I'm that good, probably cause my practice partners are pros. With out much thought on my actions, I slide by Shikamaru and Shino, coming face to face with bug eyes.

"YOSH, LET US DECIDE WHO IS BETTER IN A YOUTHFUL WAY!" the boy yelled, creeping me out. So I used my full efforts to get away only to come face to face with Naruto. Silently groaning at how stupid I had been for not noticing him earlier. I watched him carefully and when he charged I spun so that my feet were between him and the ball and I shot forward. Though I came face to face with the raven cutie playing goalie. I could feel some part of my mind drool over the sight of him, but at that moment that part was locked up good. I was in my zone. As I rushed at him I analyzed and picked the place a person like him should have the most trouble getting to. I took my shot.

He jumped at the soccer ball.

I got a goal.

"Who-hoo! Take that!" I yelled as I jumped up in joy at the victory. After I landed I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Naruto smiling at me.

"Awesome job. I'm Naruto, the busy brows is Lee, Shino has the glasses, you know Shikamaru, and the goalie is Sasuke," He said to me. I mentally jumped in joy to finally know who the raven cutie was.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Sai," I said with a smile, glancing at Shikamaru who I saw nod. I saw Sasuke walking over as well. He looked rather…angry.

"Don't care who the hell you are, get off the field," Sasuke said to me, and I could feel the venom.

"Teme, chill out a little. Just cause he beat you doesn't mean you can go all psycho angry on us," Naruto said walking over to the raging teen and put his hand on his shoulder, which was slapped off.

"Get off my field now," Sasuke said to me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, my blood was boiling again. I had to bite my tongue to try to stop from giving him my famous tongue lashing. It didn't work.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were such a sore loser. Don't mind me though. I have places to be and things to do, so I guess I'll see you all at try outs," I said, and I could feel the lava in my words as they burned Sasuke. I turned and stalked off.

Shikamaru followed me and stopped me when we were far enough away that they couldn't hear us talking. I was angry at him for ruining the perfect angry walk away.

"Your Sakura, right? Ino told me you would be coming to school like this but can you think a little first?" Shikamaru asked in that, rather frustrating, lazy tone of his. I sighed.

"Sorry, but that guy is a butt face and I don't think I'll be able to hold my tongue if he says stuff like that again. Sorry, I might be relying on you to save my butt from now on," I said to him as I looked at my watch. It was 1:03 and Ino should be at lunch right now. I really need to talk to her like, right now.

"I'll do what I can but I'm warning you. Sasuke is pretty much the top guy at this school. He has top grades, all the girls in the school are obsessed with him, and he's the captain of the soccer team. So please, try not to make that guy your enemy," Shikamaru said scratching the back of his head. I sighed and shook my head.

"First, I know one girl that isn't obsessed with him, and second, he kind of just declared war against me. I'll try not to rip his head off though," I said, frustrated at myself. I turned and stalked off to go call Ino. I was in need of some girl talk. To boot, Shikamaru didn't bother me again.


	3. Pigs love to Oink

**Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long. I recently got a puppy and he took up all my break and school has just been so crazy busy that I forgot to update. I don't think I've stated this yet but I don't own Naruto, though I wish I did...though then Naruto would become unpopular because I'm too lazy...so yah... anyways, enjoy I guess and I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as i can. Again, I'm sorry that it took me so long.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Pigs love to oink

(Sakura's POV)

"_Dang girl, that is one NASTY situation. I'll tell Shikamaru to help you out and I'll visit you on breaks and-"_ Ino said over the phone to me. I giggled at how she was acting.

"Ino, I'm a guy right now so it would be odd if you came to visit me. Oh, and guess what, I'm going by the name Sai and I look almost just like him, if he had green eyes," I said to Ino as I threw the wig off my head and across the room. The thing could burst up into flames for all I care.

"_You poor thing, looking that ugly all day must be exhausting. I can't believe I ever dated that guy. But now we're off topic, explain to me what this Sasuke guy looks like,"_ Ino said to me and I could feel her intense stare over the phone.

"I can't, the guy looks TOO good to describe, but his personality is horrible. I can't believe I blanked at the sight of him. He's my next door neighbor as well," I said, crying my little anime tears.

"_Aw, my poor little baby, you must be- WAIT ONE SECOND __**YOU**__ FROZE AT THE SIGHT OF HIM?" _Ino screamed at me, I had to hold the phone away from my ear so I wouldn't lose my hearing.

"Yes, that is how good the guy looks. He's like a stupid god and his body is just oh my god," I said as I sighed. I heard Ino squeal and shook my head.

"_Ooo! He must be a hottie. I soo have to see this guy and- oh darn. Bell just rang. Sorry hun, I'll call you after school okay? Try not to go suicidal on me before then, m'kay? Laters!"_ Ino gushed at me. I giggled a little.

"Kk, laters pig!" I said and quickly hung up. I got a text about a minute later.

_Love ya FOREHEAD3_. I giggled again. Trust Ino to cheer me up. My mood quickly did a 180 when my stomach growled at me. I looked at the clock, it was 1:29 and I was starving. I sighed, frustrated. I made a decision though. I was gonna go shopping, get a mini fridge, microwave, and food that I could make. I sighed as I walked over to my bags. There was one that still was packed. I unzipped it and pull out a black laptop with cherry blossoms on it and I put it on my desk. I plugged it into the wall, opened it and turned it on. When it was on I pulled up the internet and went to the website for Best Buy and I signed in to my account. We were regular customers that bought the stuff online and then went to the shop to pick it up and that was what I was doing. When it was bought I rushed over to my wig and pulled it on. I would have to find a place to change before I got to the store.

I grabbed a small backpack and pack some girl cloths, my mother had some sense at least. When I was ready I walked out of my room, locking it and turning to go down the stairs…

Only I didn't get very far. I almost ran into Sasuke and all his jerkiness. Which would have been horrible because that might just be contagious. Naruto was with him and I guessed that they were room mates.

"Yo, Sai! So you're our neighbor this year? AWESOME!" Naruto said to me. I made a mentally note to be careful because he was as loud as Ino. I grunted and walked past them, not really in the mood to talk to anyone. "He was really friendly before too, wonder what happened…" I heard Naruto say to Sasuke as I walked down the stairs. If I weren't so set on the task at hand, I would have felt bad for him, but right now I couldn't care less.

I walked out the building and looked around. I walked over to the side of the dorm room and walked into the forest like area. It was covered enough that I could change without worrying. I tore the wig off my head and put my hair into a ponytail before I slipped on my tight denim jeans with a white tang-top and put on my red and white sneakers. I walked out and smiled to myself when no one noticed what had just happened, not that there were that many people around anyways. Smiling triumphantly I walked off the schools campus and I jumped into my white mustang. I quickly drove to Best Buy and picked up my stuff then I went to Safeway and bought packets of macaroni and cheese, the instant kind, ramen, soda, plastic cups and forks, strawberries, some microwavable desserts, and five packets of string cheese.

After I was done with that I bought a ton of new cloths and then drove to the school. When I got there and parked my car I froze. How the heck was I gonna get all this into my room. I sighed, frustrated at myself, AGAIN, and got out. The best way was to just carry it all…

Which is what I did. I changed in my car, and wondered why I didn't think of that before, and then I grabbed everything and started to walk. When I finally reached my room, after receiving many odd looks, I threw almost all my stuff on the floor. I gently set down the microwave and fridge, then I wondered. Why the heck didn't I get Shikamaru to help me? Darn my slow working mind. I sighed and spent the next hour setting everything up so that the microwave was on the desk corner and the fridge was on the floor and the food was all put away. Happy with my work I looked at the clock. It was 4:56 and I was surprised that Ino hadn't called. It was then that I heard a knock on my door. Sighing I pulled the wig on again and went to get the door. It was Shikamaru and he looked panicked.

"How did you know this was my room?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"Naruto and Sasuke told me but that's not important right now. Ino's coming here!" he grabbed me and shook me and I felt my eyes widen.

"You're joking right? I mean I know pig is stupid and all but I never thought she was that stupid," I said as Shikamaru stopped shaking me. Shikamaru's phone rang and he groaned when he looked at the text Ino sent him.

"She's here," Shikamaru said as he walked to the stairs. I rushed out my door, quickly locking it, and followed him. Though I was at the top of the stairs when I heard someone call my name, sorry, Sai's name. I turned and saw Naruto walking towards me, with Sasuke following.

"What's up? I heard Shikamaru freaking out 'bout something," Naruto said when he reached me. I inwardly groaned, so not in the mood to talk, but not able to find a way to avoid it.

"His girlfriend is here for a visit. She's rather, umm, how should I put it? She's loud and not the brightest," I said as I turned and started to walk down the stairs.

"I wanna meet her, come on teme, let's go," Naruto said walking down the stairs behind me. I heard Sasuke grunt in response. I reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to the door, only to freeze.

Ino, the hay blond waist length hair swaying, was in the boy's dorm room.

She, with her crystal blue eyes, had spotted me.

I, with my inner instincts, felt trouble.

"SAI! THERE YOU ARE!" She screamed as she ran over to me, ignore the cat calls she was getting and the stares. She quickly hugged me and over her shoulder I saw Shikamaru. We shared a look that told me we were thinking the same thing.

'_That was so weird_.' I groaned when Ino squeezed my neck harder.

"You are so stupid, you idiotic pig," I said to her as I pulled her off of me.

"What? How rude? I came all the way here to- whoa you are one major hottie. Hi, my name is Ino," Ino said after she noticed Sasuke behind Naruto. I slapped my forehead as Shikamaru just shook his head.

"Ino, focus. Why are you here?" Shikamaru said, and I could see he was slightly frustrated. So he did get jealous.

"I came to see you and Sai. Was that so wrong? Don't worry Shikamaru, just because I say the guy is hot does not mean I'll date the guy. Plus he's more Sakura's type of guy," Ino said making hand gestures to match what she was saying. I felt the blood drain from my face when I heard the last sentence.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, NO. Not on his earth. No way in hell. Not in your dreams pig. Not a chance. Now if that's all you have to say then leave," I said, feeling utter repulsion at the thought of what she said. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Sakura? Who's that? Sai's girlfriend?" Naruto asked, I heard Sasuke huff slightly behind Naruto. Ino giggled and I glared at her.

"No, she's, umm, my twin sister. Pig, hurry up please?" I said, really annoyed by the stares of every guy in the room.

"Humph, how rude! I brought you a 70 ounce box of Mini-Wheats as well!" Ino said as she pulled the box out of the back pack she had over her shoulder. She was wearing a light blue strap-less shirt with a pair of short white shorts and white flip-flops. I stared at the box before I hugged her.

"Thank you! I'm sorry I was so mean to you!" I said, then noticed Shikamaru who was sighing. I smiled. "Oh, and Shikamaru? You don't have to worry abut me stealing Ino from you," I said and Ino laughed as I let her go. Shikamaru shook his head chuckling.

"That…was so girly," I heard Naruto say behind me. I quickly turned and glared at him.

"What was that?" I asked in my meanest voice. I heard Shikamaru sigh and then I felt Ino grab my wrist.

"Calm down Sai. Let's go shall we? I bet you want to see your sister don't you? You were always so close to her," Ino said, hinting that she wanted to spend some time with the girl me. I sighed and nodded. I let her drag me and Shikamaru out of the dorms. Shikamaru looking overjoyed that we were finally out of the dorm room.

Ino kept dragging us until we got to her car which is when she thrust some cloths at me and shoved me in her yellow Porsche. I quickly changed into the yellow short sleeved t-shirt and tight jeans she gave me and threw the wig on the ground. When I was done Ino shoved Shikamaru in and then she got in and drove. A night to celebrate the new school year. No, let me rephrase that. A night to celebrate my new messy spider web.


End file.
